


Stay By My Side (And Never Leave Me)

by morecivilizedage



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Episode 10 spoilers, M/M, POV Second Person, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:36:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8785201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morecivilizedage/pseuds/morecivilizedage
Summary: Your name is Viktor Nikiforov.  You were never supposed to fall in love.





	

Your name is Viktor Nikiforov.  You are a world champion skater.  Everyone watches you.  Everyone knows your name.  
  
But you don't know his.  He is young, Japanese, you think.  You only happened to catch sight of him, once, in one of the Asian figure skating competitions, but something about the way he skates...  
  
Everyone watches you.  You pray that he does.  
  
Your program is for him, after all.

***

Your name is Viktor Nikiforov.  You learned that his name is Katsuki Yuuri, and that he is the top figure skater of Japan.  He has made it to the Grand Prix Final, where he can compete against you, and your swan song for him.  Your passion for skating has been waning, and you never seem to capture his attention, but tonight.... Tonight, the lights are on you, and you  _will_  make him fall for you.

***

Your name is Viktor Nikiforov and _you are lost_.

(Seeing him drunk is the best and worst thing that could ever happen.  Even after that crushing defeat, in his drunkeness he acts happy, free-spirited.  He dances with Plisetsky and wins.  He beats  _Chris_  at pole-dancing, and the entire time you pray that no one is watching the way you subtly shift your jacket to hide your pants.  He dances with  _you_  and it's like flying, as you trade back and forth, and mirror each other—  
  
At the end of the night, he is grinding against you, bargaining for you to be his coach, and all you can do is look down at those plush, plump lips, and wish that he was sober enough to erase the guilt you feel as you yearn to claim them.)

***

Your name is Viktor Nikiforov, and he  _rejected you_.  Stared you straight in the eye as you offered out your hand, and turned away.

*******

Your name is Viktor Nikiforov, and it is a tiny video (of, at best, barely-passable quality) streamed on your cell phone, but it is  _him_.  Dancing  _your song, your dance_.  Your love letter, to him.  And gods, is it perfect.  Every jump he couldn't land in competition he lands flawlessly without an audience, the passion in his performance matches the passion of yours, and _the music is absent_.  He skates to the song in his head, the tune in his mind, and even with the weight he has put on, even with his shyness and the casual henley and sweatpants he skates in, you don't think you've ever seen a being more beautiful.

He asked you to be his coach.  Time to cash in on a promise.

***

Your name is Viktor Nikiforov, and you stand, shameless, in the public baths of the Katsuki Inn, offering your hand out to Yuuri with all the effortless passion you can muster, the charm that has felled thousands and left them enthralled at your feet.  
  
_You_ are _Viktor Nikiforov_ , and you are  _playing for keeps_.

 


End file.
